We Lived, Not Them
by Turtlezz4eva
Summary: What if Cato had made it to Clove time? Would they have still made it through the rest of the games? The answers are all here... Staying as a oneshot ONLY! Rated T for... reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm in a "Hunger Games" craze.**

**Angel: It's true**

**Me: So, I'm super obssessed with Clato, and this is a fiction about them**

**Angel: She's sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clove or Cato (Sadly) or Angel (even sadder :'( )**

_What if Cato had made it to Clove time? Would they have still made it through the rest of the games? The answers are all here..._

Clove

I look down at Katniss, getting ready to cut off her lips when I'm suddenly jerked up into the air. I am turned around and come face to face with the District 11 boy.

"The little girl, you kill her?" he asks, his voice gravelly.

"You cut her up? Like you were going to this girl?" he continues, glaring at me.

"No! I..it wasnt me I.." I stammer, and get thrown to the ground. I see him pick up a huge stone and lift it above my head. I'm suddenly overcome with fear, and I scream for him.

"Cato! Cato!" I scream as loud as I can. 11 throws the rock at me, but misses. Inches from my head, I jump. _Too close. _I think.

"Clove?" I hear Cato call back. He's too far away, I can tell. I'm surely dead now. He won't make it in time, and I don't have time to escape. 11 picks the rock back up, and holds it higher up above my head than before.

"Cato!" I scream again. I watch as 11 goes to throw the rock at me, but is stopped. He falls to the ground beside me, and scramble away from him. I hear two canons fire though, and look over to see Fire-Girl dead also. I look up then, wondering who saved me and meet a pair of baby-blue eyes.

"Clove, you okay?" Cato asks. I nod, unable to form any words. He holds out a hand to help me up and I take it**, **noticing the blood on his sword. The wind starts to pick up a bit, and I realize it's the helicopter to take the bodies away. Cato and I walk away so we don't get scooped up also, but not before taking their backpacks also. We leave the District 5 one where it is, in hopes that the girl will come out of hiding long enough for us to kill her also.

"How'd you get there so fast?" I ask him once we're hiding. He turns to look at me, his lips forming a frown.

"Did you think I wouldn't be there?" he asks, a bit of hurt in his voice I shake my head, but stop

"Well, no and yes. I knew you said you would protect me, but when I heard you call back I figured you were too far away, and you wouldn't make it in time." I tell him, explaining the best I can. He looks at me a little longer before turning back to the backpack.

Finally when I think she'll never come out, she does. I watch as she runs towards her backpack, her orange hair flying behind her. I wait until she bends down to get the backpack, and choose that moment to attack her. I throw one of my knives at her, hacking off some of her hair instead of hitting her head. She turns to look at me as I run towards her, and tries to run away before I reach her.

I get to her before she runs, and stab her arm. She manages to run towards the lake some, but I follow her and tackle her. We end up rolling down a hill to the lake, and she slits my leg before we come to a stop. I knock the knife out her reach and pin her like I did to Katniss. This time I kill her right there, learning my lesson from taking too much time to kill. I listen as the canon fires, signaling her death.

"1 to go." I mutter to myself. I ignore the pain in my leg, and start to climb back up the hill. Cato is waiting at the top, and his gaze immediately goes to my leg and the blood coming from it.

"I'm fine." I tell him reassuringly. He doesn't seem to buy it though.

"No your not, Clove. Sit." he says to me. I have no choice but to sit, I know he won't budge unless I let him treat the cut. As I'm sitting down the skin stretches a bit, and a jolt of pain is sent up through my leg.

"Damn." I mutter, gritting my teeth. Cato takes out some medical cream stuff, and puts it onto the cut. I bite my lip to keep from screaming, it burns so much. He puts the stuff away, and I stand up again.

"Finish off Lover-Boy now or let natural causes get to him?" I ask. I'm not aware of the wicked smile on my face, or that I'm rubbing the blade of one of my knives until Cato chuckles at me.

"How about we get him later? It's getting dark anyway, and we could just set up camp somewhere near him." He suggests I nod, and tuck the knife back into my jacket. Then we're on the move again.

We find Lover-Boy by the smoke coming from a cave. You'd think he'd be smarter than this. Cato and I set up a small camp near him, and I crawled into my sleeping bag. I yawned, and Cato looked over at me, smiling. I look back at him questioningly.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask him, half-asleep. He shakes his head.

"The thought of us winning. Together." he tells me. I yawn again, and shift in my sleeping bag.

"Yeah... Together." I repeated. The thought of it gave me butterflies. For as long as I've known Cato I've had a crush on him. It's not my fault... Okay, maybe a little, but hey, I'm a girl.

"Get some sleep, I'll take first watch." He tells me. I nod, and stay awake for a while longer before I drift off into sleep.

_I watch as he lifts the rock high above my head. I know I'm a goner now._

_"Cato!" I try to scream, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I close my eyes as the rock comes down and slams into my skull. _

_Pain... Nothing but pain..._

"Clove!" I hear someone shout, and jump awake. I find I'm still in the arena, but it's morning now. Cato is standing over me, looking worried. I look back at him.

"Why are you yelling?" I ask him, my voice groggy. Cato continues to look at me.

"You had a mightmare or something. And it's morning so come on, we're killing Lover-Boy." he tells me. I crawl out of my sleeping bag but leave it where it is, knowing this will be the last time I'll ever see it. We walk towards his cave and duck inside, knowing there are cmera's trained on us. I look at the sleeping Lover-Boy and take out one of my most favorite knives before I decide where to stab him or cut him I finally decide on slitting his throat.

I kneel down beside him, and position the knife so it will slice right through his throat. I drag it across his neck slowly and watch as he jolts awake, only resulting in the knife being dug deeper into his throat.

"Good job." was all he said before dieing. We were silent as we listened for the canon, and I admit I squealed when I heard it. Cato whooped, and I jumped onto him, giving him a hug. He hugged me back, and twirled me around before he pulled me even closer and crushed his lips against mine. The kiss was too shot in my opinion, but I felt overjoyed when I heard Claudius come on the voice over.

"Our last rule change was revoked, but due to Captiol appeal, I give you the Victors of District 2, Cato Owens and Clove Payne!" he says. We hear the helicopter coming for us, and we climb up the ladder and inside the chopper. I kiss Cato again, half of me unable to believe it's finally over, the other half still shell shocked about Cato kissing me in the cave.

**Epilogue**

So, we were victors. Cato and I lived together, alone. Happily. I still have nightmares about Thresh killing me, but Cato is always there to calm me down. We have one child, who loves sword fighting and knive throwing equally. Cato trains him in other things also, but there isn't a reason to anymore. The Hunger Games were stopped the following year, for an unknown reason. There are no more Districts, just one whole which is equally fed and pampered I hope it stays like this forever. But everyone knows it won't. Everything changes over time, and for all we know there could be some bigger picture, the Hunger Games just a test. Who knows though. It doesn't really matter anyway. We'll find out when it happens, and we might not be prepared, but with our skills we'll survive. We are the Career's, after all.


	2. Announcement! Please Read!

**Why are you still here? -Cleaning dust away-**

**Angel: I think they saw that you updated. -Vaccuming floor-**

**Me: Oh, yeah. -puts down duster- **

**So, I was watching Catching Fire Fan Made movies and trailers, when it hit me; There wouldn't have been a Catching Fire if I ended the fic like that! No Wiress, no BeeTee, No Johanna... **

**Angel: -turns off vaccum cleaner- So, she is going to make a sequel to this OneShot. **

**Me: Correct! -blasts happy music on radio- -sings into feather duster- So what, I'm still a rockstar...**

**Angel: -clears throat- And so, in the sequel, Katniss is replaced by Clove. Peeta by Cato. District 12 Tributes are Haymitch, of course. But the female?**

**Me: SHALL REMAIN A MYSTERY! -creepy music blasts from radio- **

**Angel: Erm, yeah I guess.**

**Me: So what are you waiting for? Go hop on over to my page and read the fic!**

**Angel: NO! Calm down. You have too many other projects you're working on right now. You haven't even finished the first chapter for your other Hunger Games fic you have, and now your promising this, and you also have to do more chapter correcting of My Immortal fiction. CALM DOWN.**

**Me: Awwwhh. Okay, Angel. -goes back to cleaning-**

**Angel: So, you guys might just have to wait a while for the sequel to** **this fic. She has to do her Maximum Ride fic, Her Hunger Games one, Her My Immortal correction one...**

**Me: I won't be able to keep up as much now. Too much! . I'll tell you what. I'll do the My Immortal and Maximum Ride ones first. When I finsh one or both of them, I'll work on the sequel. Then my Hunger Games fic. Sound good?**

**Angel: Well, we have to finish cleaning up here. So, ta ta for now! -goes back to cleaning.**

**Me: -nods and does the same- Goodbye! So long! Farewell! **

**Angel: -shakes head- GOOD-BYE**


End file.
